Be Home For Sunday
by KaliNiiro
Summary: After two weeks of being without Mike, Harvey is willing to do anything to get him to stay. *slash
1. Chapter 1

A/Ns: This can be seen as a Crumbled sequel (the one I swore I was never doing) or as a stand alone. I'm treating it as a stand alone, but there really is no reason you couldn't think they are connected...I guess.

This is cross posted on AO3 under my username KaliTracer.

Comments are love!

* * *

Two weeks. Two fucking weeks of Mike being out of New York City. Harvey had been less than thrilled when Mike had gotten sent with Louis to California to handle a case of a company that had business there. They had gone up against another big firm, Wolfram & Hart, but won, barely. If it hadn't been so much involved in finance law, Harvey would have been there, but instead Luis had been sent instead. And Harvey had hated every minute.

When Mike had spent the night, prior to leaving, packing, Harvey easily pretended that it wouldn't be a hardship. Simply ignored the tightness in his chest when Mike's suits were packed squarely in proper luggage.

"Just one week," Mike said, shoving boxers in next to his socks, undoing Harvey's folding without even noticing.

"Of course, if it takes longer, I'll have to find a new associate. A less incompetent one," Harvey snarked, and tried to not respond to Mike's smirk like he knew how that was a big fat lie.

There were a few extra pairs of socks since Mike could lose a single sock without the aid of a dryer. Harvey still didn't know how that worked.

Since Mike was flying out about the same time Harvey managed to get into work, they ended up saying good bye as they rode down the elevator. By then, Harvey really should have known that the tightness in his chest was only going to get worse as the week went on.

"So I will call when I can," Mike said, fingers brushing against Harvey's as the bright red number decreased. Harvey nodded, as if they hadn't all ready said all this.

"And I will pick you up at the airport on Saturday. Home in time for Sunday," Harvey said, dutifully keeping his eyes focused on the numbers and away from the desire to pin Mike to the wall and kiss the small frown on his lips away.

"Yep," Mike replied, shifting the luggage around as the numbers closer and closer to one. He kept patting the airplane ticket in pocket, just making sure he could feel the paper so he knew he hadn't forgotten it on their dresser.

Finally the doors open and they both exited, Harvey noted with some pride how Mike seemed much more confident striding across the lobby to the doors than the man who had come stumbling into an interview all that time ago.

That finally drew him up short, and he paused, after a moment, Mike paused too, turning back to his lover.

"You okay?" Mike asked, in a low voice, not like he would disturb anyone, as they were very much alone.

"You forgot something," Harvey said, smiling, as he covered the distance to Mike.

"What? How?" Mike asked, frantically going through his pockets, even checking for his wallet twice before he noticed Harvey's sly smile.

"You forgot something very important," Harvey said, with a mock seriousness, that Mike finally caught, and grinned in returned.

"Oh did I? How thoughtless of me," Mike said, leaning in and brushing his lips against the older man's. Harvey was having none of the light teasing kisses at that moment. With his free hand, he secured Mike's head and set about devouring the hot mouth he craved so much.

A moment passed as Harvey kissed and licked every inch he could, until both of them were having trouble breathing. As they pulled a part, Mike shuddered just a bit against Harvey, who smirked.

"It is just a week," Mike said, a sad note in his tone.

"I know," Harvey said, sighing.

"I was reminding myself," he said, eyes glancing back to Harvey's lips.

Nodding, Harvey took a moment to smooth out the hair on Mike's head that he had definitely gotten out of place.

"We should get going," he said, gently letting go of Mike.

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

There was one more brief kiss with Mike sitting in a cab and Harvey half leaning in to make sure he had one more. Harvey tried to ignore the way that Mike's hand gripped his suit jacket and seemed to physically have to make himself let go. It hit him that this would be the first time that Mike would be away from him for any real amount of time. The tightness in his chest stung.

Even as the cab pulled away, Harvey kept his composure as he climbed in the back, accepting a cup of coffee from Ray, who didn't say anything, but just nodded like he understood anyway.

The ride was quiet and Harvey had a feeling it was just the beginning.

The week, to say the least, was an absolute nightmare.

By day two, Harvey started snapping at everyone, even once at Jessica. She had sent him home for the day. It only made Harvey sit alone in his apartment and realize how empty it felt without Mike wandering around, making noise and coffee and a mess. Harvey had no clue how he had lived there without Mike anymore. He drank himself asleep.

Day three, Mike managed to call, late due to the time difference. He told Harvey in hushed tones that the situation was bad, and that Louis and he were drowning under the paper work that the other firm kept sending. He wasn't sure if they would be home Saturday. Harvey tried to keep his voice level and said that 'yes, yes, I understand' and 'No, Mike, everything is fine.' He didn't say anything to Mike's half whispered, 'I miss you.' And really, he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

On day four, Louis called Jessica and said they definitely were going to be here through the following Monday and maybe Tuesday. Harvey worked straight through the night.

When the weekend came, Harvey kept on working, there were no phone calls from Mike, just an unhappy text that stated_ I'm sorry I'm missing our Sunday._ Harvey ignored it, and the way the tightness in his chest had started to feel like a hundred pound weight. He drove himself through stacks of files in a way that he hadn't done since he first started.

Monday and Tuesday passed, Louis said they needed more time. Jessica, even more annoyed now, demands a full report. Harvey sits and listens too, hearing a few times Mike's voice in the background, probably giving Louis the right information to get them more time. It is almost unbearable that Harvey has to listen to Louis whine on and on about how hard Wolfram & Hart is making the whole process, and knows he hears Mike snort at one point, telling Harvey that Mike is probably bearing the brunt of the paperwork. He hates it, because at least when he pushes Mike, he knows the limits, he knows what Mike can take before he needs a break, and Harvey knows without a doubt that Louis has no idea and is pushing him beyond those limits.

By the end of the conversation, Louis gets the rest of the week before Jessica will be sending someone else to finish it.

Thankfully, Harvey spends the week in court, able to take out all his aggression on witnesses and other lawyers. It is no surprise that he wins all his cases, but even the victories feel hollow when he glances over at the end of one and finds Mike's infectious smile missing from the room.

Louis and Mike actually are in settlement talks when Friday rolls around. It shouldn't be too much longer, but it will probably take the weekend, Monday at the latest to get all parties to agree.

Mike sends daily texts through the week, saying things like _I miss you hogging the covers_, _I dreamed about you_, _I miss you so much_ and _Can't wait to come home_. They stop Saturday morning, and Harvey spends the day looking through old files, anything to ignore the way he feels horrible and kind of hates himself for not having anything to reply. Part of him wants to text back, _The bed is too big without you_, _I miss you too_, _I can't stop thinking of you_, and _god, I love you_. But that last one they haven't even gotten around to saying out loud yet and to send it like that would probably be a bad way to go about it.

So as Saturday night creeps on past midnight, Harvey crawls into the bed, admitting the disappointment he feels when he realizes that Mike will miss another Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

A/Ns: Finished!~ Comments/Prompts/Suggestions are always loved!

Also, general note: Expect lots of updates in May, when my schedule finally clears up and I get time again. There will be several stories updated and hopefully finished as soon as I can write more.

Thanks for everyones comments so far! They all mean so much to me! ^_^

* * *

Mike Ross hates airports and airplanes and people with so much zeal that for a moment he actually swears when a couple with a kid take the last cab at the cab stand. A minute passes before he realizes that he shouldn't be angry just because other people wanted out of the chilly weather, even if his desire to see Harvey feels like a physical thing living inside him.

Waving his arm, he ignored the looks other people were giving him. He did not care. His lover was probably still asleep and Mike had managed the near impossible after two weeks of hell.

To say that the trip had been torture would be like saying the Iron Maiden was a little uncomfortable and not good for claustrophobics. The first week had been so absorbed in paperwork that there wasn't even enough time to call like he had said he would. By the second week, they were in meetings more and Mike could text. But that wasn't even the worse part, when week two had rolled around, Mike had more time to sleep and he found the entire experience, without Harvey in bed, horrid. First there were too many blankets, Harvey had a habit of getting all of the blankets on his side. Then it was too cold, without Harvey's hot hands holding onto him. And there wasn't anything taking up the other half of the bed so he found his arms searching for something and no matter how much he moved his legs, there were none for them to twine with. The pillows were too lumpy and nothing seemed to get his mind to settle, as no one was screwing him into unconsciousness.

Counter acting this, Mike found himself drinking at least ten cups of coffee and a dozen Red Bulls every day. The other firm had set them up with temporary access and a conference room to hold up so Mike spent a few nights there, thinking he would stay up late enough to call Harvey when he was on his way to work, but the paperwork ended up being so dense he would forget, pass out and wake up again when Louis got there.

And then Harvey didn't reply to a single text Mike sent. He tried to just chalk it up to the fact that Harvey was busy doing their cases that he was now out of town for. He hated that he wouldn't have Harvey's back or that he would be going to someone else for help. But even besides that, Mike had hoped that Harvey would send back something to the effects of _I miss you too_, even once would have calmed the nasty thing twisting in his gut.

When they had started sleeping together, there really hadn't been any time to set the terms of their relationship, and for the most part Mike was fine with that. But lately, fuck, Mike knew he was developing something serious for Harvey. It hit him in the most inopportune moments, he would be watching Harvey destroy some other lawyer and there would be a quick smirk or a flash of something in his eyes and Mike would feel his chest tighten or his hands tremble. Lust would course through him and it would be all he could do to not grab Harvey and claim that mouth, to throw him on the floor and own his pleasure for a moment. Or he would be walking with Harvey to the car in the morning and their hands would brush and Mike would want to take his hand to hold it. It seemed to be never ending.

A cab finally pulled up in front of him, and he shoved his suitcase and bag inside, and climbed in. He rattled off the address and slammed the door shut, with that they were off.

The cabbie tried to make small talk but Mike found himself staring at his phone. 'Why had Harvey not text back? It was driving him crazy. Maybe Harvey hadn't considered it important, or perhaps,' Mike hated to think, 'Harvey didn't miss Mike. Maybe he found the reprieve a welcomed relief.'

It all made him feel slightly sick.

Suddenly, Mike found himself at Harvey's condo. He hesitated to get out.

"Hey, buddy, this the place or not?" the cabbie asked, a bit cranky from being ignored and the early hour.

Mike looked over at him, and nodded. "Yeah, this is the place," Mike paid and exited in what felt like slow motion. He found himself staring up at the building, unsure what he should do. If Harvey wasn't feeling the same, Mike knew he should get out of the relationship, it wasn't worth feeling this strongly over something that would likely never happen.

The question of should he go _now_ rattled around for a moment before Mike decided he needed to see Harvey, to hold on just a bit longer to the possibility that things were okay. If things were going to go south, Mike was going to see them through.

The apartment is quiet in the pre-dawn glow as Mike abandons his bags and then jacket in the path to the bedroom. He loosening his tie when he comes across his half-naked sleeping lover and a stab of want hits him again. There is a moment of fear, until he notices that Harvey has one arm stretched out across the bed as if he is searching for other person suppose to be there.

Mike stood for a moment, staring at the beautiful man lying in their bed. Their bed, god that had a nice ring to it. Their bed, and Mike supposed that he could call it that with some seriousness was telling. He wasn't officially moved into Harvey's apartment. He still rented his crap apartment, but he hadn't been by except for a few times to collect a few odds and ends.

Most of his books had migrated over the last few months and occupied a good portion of Harvey's bookcases. All of his clothes, except some random socks and a pair of sweatpants had made the trip. His toothbrush, hairbrush, and etcetera were taking up the unused bits of Harvey's bathroom. And boy, it had been months since he had any food left in his old apartment, though if he thought about it, he was pretty sure that there was some odd spices left and probably a package of Ramen stuffed in there somewhere.

But other than that, there wasn't anything left. His couch, sure, and a few pieces of other furniture, whatever pans and dishes he had collected (mostly ones that he knew Harvey would throw out on sight), plus a bunch of papers that he would have to eventually go through and sort for whatever purpose, but his life, the things that made him feel at home, were here, with Harvey.

Who hadn't replied to a single text Mike had sent.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Mike tried to not think too badly about it. He did know that Harvey had been busy too, and some of the texts, maybe Harvey just didn't know how to reply. Besides one vague 'you're mine' when they both had been just shy of drunk, after a man had made a pass at Mike, had Harvey said nothing to the effect about how he felt about Mike. And for the time it had been enough.

But now...fuck, Mike wished this whole 'adult thing' was easier. Well, it use to be, when he smoked pot and didn't think about anything remotely close to having an adult relationship. He came close with Jenny, but in reality, they didn't work. She didn't always understand him, and where he came from. But Harvey, he simply just got it. From day one, he seemed to know everything about Mike, things he had spent years keeping hidden, even from Trevor.

It made Mike ache that the man who could get him so well, still remained such a mystery for the younger man. Like Harvey constantly pointed out, Mike just couldn't read people.

Travel and jet lag start to wear on him, and Mike leans against the wall heavily. He knows he won't find another cab to go across town to his place, and seeing Harvey like this, well it hurts to even think about leaving now that he is here.

His tie is discarded as well as his shoes, socks, shirt and pants. Mike crawls in on his side, moving and pulling on blankets until he finds legs for his to touch and hands that suddenly grab and tug him closer. Harvey moves to bury his face in Mike's neck, inhaling for a moment.

"You're late," the senior partner whispers, moving so he press up against the younger lawyer. All ready setting off arousal in Mike's stomach.

"Technically I'm early. Louis is still on a plane. I got the last economy seat on the red-eye," Mike said, his body relaxing, instantly, in the embrace that he had been missing.

"You were suppose to be home a week ago. You are so late," Harvey replied, opening his eyes, and mouthing along Mike's jaw, who doesn't even try to repress the shudder that went through him.

"Don't I get points for catching the red-eye and saving Louis' ass from Wolfram & Hart?" Mike asked, digging his fingers slightly into Harvey's back as a tongue started laving at a nipple.

"Plus ten points for the red-eye. Minus a hundred for saving Louis," Harvey says, pulling his mouth away long enough to smirk at the look Mike shoots at him.

As Harvey gets back to licking and teasing a path down Mike, the younger man sighs with content, thrilled to be back in his lover's arms.

"Only ten points for the red-eye? I was squished between an old married-dear god yes, that!" Mike gasps and arches as Harvey has wasted no time with last article of Mike's clothing or with getting his mouth back on his lover.

With a pop, Harvey relinquishes Mike. "You were in the middle seat?"

"For over seven hours," Mike says. "I offered to switch places, but neither would sit in the middle. They argued about for the first four hours." His face expresses how irritating it had been. No where near the level that Mike had felt, because he had been jumpy the entire time. Thank god he managed to pass out for an hour or Harvey would have been probably trying to seduce an unconscious lawyer .

Harvey nuzzled back down, licking Mike's cock. "Maybe thirty point for the red-eye."

"Thirty poin-oh _fuck_," Mike's hands clench the sheets almost rhythmically with Harvey's sucking.

When Harvey moves his mouth off, the second time, he smirks as he watches Mike's cock slap to his stomach, already leaking at the tip.

"I can't believe my points are starting at negative seventy," Mike pouts, looking down at his lover.

"I can't believe you are still talking. I'm ready to fuck you through the mattress, and you are still debating an imaginary score," Harvey says, giving his patented raised eyebrow 'are you kidding' look. Of course it was somewhat lessened by the red hue and saliva gloss on his lips and pupil blown eyes staring hungrily at Mike.

'Maybe', Mike thinks for a moment, as he caresses Harvey's face, 'it doesn't matter that he doesn't feel the same. Maybe Harvey will never love him like he does, but to be _wanted_ so badly by this man, isn't it enough?' he asks himself.

Harvey moves up the bed, hands coming up to cup Mike's face as the senior partner frowns as he studies the young man under him.

"What's wrong?" he asks, thumb stroking his lover's cheek. His face is imploring, like he really doesn't know and it scares him.

Mike smiles gently and shakes his head. 'I'll love you even if you can never love me back', he thinks in his mind and pulls Harvey into a languid kiss, moving to get to the best angle to open his mouth and entice his lover's mouth open as well.

Whatever doubt Harvey had, vanished, being kissed like that. He moves closer, lowering his body against Mike's, savoring the warmth and friction.

They start slow, moving gently against each other, like they are relearning each others' body all over again. Harvey nips at Mike's mouth, then shifts to claim Mike's neck with a lick and a bite. The deep moan coming from Mike just set Harvey off even more, and he begins to tease the skin there lightly, before moving to mouth at Mike's ear.

"Harvey, please," Mike whimpers, moving his hips up against Harvey's body, seeking more.

"Yes?" he pants against Mike's skin, now heated and flushed. He looks at Mike's eyes, all dark and pleasure wide.

"I need you," he says, voice low even with them so close. Harvey thinks for a moment that it sounds like some kind of admission, but he pushes that aside.

Harvey can't find the words to answer that, so he just speeds them along. He kisses Mike's neck again, this time enjoying the strange smell of soap that isn't theirs, the little stubble along his jaw from travel. They shuck their boxers, Harvey throwing both far away from the bed. The covers, which had been hanging on by their feet, get kicked away, along with the sheet.

Stretching over toward the nightstand, Harvey quickly retrieves what he needs from the top drawer as Mike gets a grip on them, stroking slowly. The senior partner struggles for a moment, trying to remember condom and lube when that hand is teasing him and making his hips try to thrust forward into it.

Then after he's captured what he needs, he deposits his score beside them and leans down to suck on a rosy nipple, making Mike whine and relinquish his grip.

Taking his time, Harvey preps his lover slowly, enjoying the time it takes to loosen him up. Each added finger feels like an eternity to Mike, who just holds the base of his cock, squeezing a bit when Harvey starts pushing against his prostrate to reign in the hot spread of pleasure through his body and the white sparks up his spine that threaten to unravel him.

Mike's body feels like he's racing, heart beating wildly, moans and whimpers coming out of his mouth and he can't just seem to get everything back under control. Harvey's mouth, that fucking mouth tastes skin here and there, enjoying watching his lover start to come undone.

One hard push of his fingers and Mike cries out, "Now, _please_ now!"

"Yes, _yes_," Harvey agrees and slides a condom on with shaky fingers, slicking himself up once it's on. He holds Mike's trembling thigh up with one hand and guides himself to his lover's opening with the other.

As he pushes in, Harvey has to lower his upper body closer to the source of his desire. And this, he think, this is the feeling that he craved so badly, that he needed for so long. He loves it so much, the way Mike pants and grips his back, sweat beginning to cling to their bodies, the pure heat in them. It is like balm and fire all rolled into one feeling, and Harvey never wants it to stop.

It takes just a short in-out motion to have Mike clutching him, like he's never felt it before, calling out for divine help to let him survive. His voice hoarse and choked off at the end, as Harvey bottoms out against him.

"I've got you," the older man says, kissing his lover's open mouth, their tongues curling around each other.

Keeping with his earlier movements, Harvey doesn't rush, instead uses each slow slide to feel every clench and shudder of Mike's body. They move against each other, thrusts slowly building with intensity.

Then as the thrusts start taking a more forceful nature, Harvey makes his first mistake of the night, when he realizes he's been keeping his eyes closed since he first entered Mike, and he opens his eyes.

It takes barely a moment, for Harvey to shift up and look at the pleasure wrecked man beneath him, who moans and whimpers with every thrust. The long neck pulled taunt as Mike tried to keep from losing all control. Everything that Harvey has been holding in all of the past two weeks, and probably longer than that, seems to bubble up to the surface, and maybe his brain has started to seize or something from whatever this sex is doing to his body too. It all seems raw and new, perfect in a sense, he tries to remember why he was keeping everything back, and then he can't anymore. He captures Mike's mouth, driving in with more urgency until he lets his mouth open.

"God, I love you," Harvey whispers into Mike's skin, and then realizing what he just said, freezes, mid-thrust.

"You... What-what did you just say?" Mike's heart, the rhythm all ready strong against his sternum, suddenly decides to try to beat out of his chest. His body, trembling with pleasure, starts to shake a bit from the sudden shift from being lost in ecstasy to focus.

"I just- I said..." Harvey pauses, trying to catch his breath, his hips making an abortive thrust, trying to finish what they were doing. He pulls backs, trying to find the words again that had so easily slipped from his mouth.

"Harvey did you...I can't...Please tell me what you just said," Mike begs, his hands shaking so badly, he has to grip Harvey's arms to try and calm himself. He knows he heard wrong, but for a moment he thought...'Fuck,' Mike thinks, closing his eyes tightly, 'I thought he just...of course he didn't. Stupid Ross, so fucking stupid.' It feels like he was just dropped in cold water.

Watching Mike squeeze his eyes close and his face fall, Harvey is hit with how much he has missed. Feeling completely stupid, he leans down fully, taking his lover's face in his hands once more.

"Mike, please look at me," Harvey requests, as gently as he can.

Blinking, Mike meets his eyes, knowing there is no way to reign in the emotion he knows is playing across them. He needs to get out of the bed, get away from feeling this fucking exposed, but all he can do is look up helplessly.

Studying the younger for a moment, Harvey smiles, and feels his chest tighten again, as he thinks how close he was to missing this.

"I said what I should have said the moment you got back," Harvey says, "I love you."

"But-" Mike shakes his head, "I don't understand."

"I love you, Michael Ross," Harvey says, then captures the frowning mouth, kissing with all that he has. When he pulls away again, Mike shudders, the heat back in his veins.

"I love you too," Mike says, starting to rock back down. Harvey groans, pushes in the rest of the way, gasping at the feel. He tries to catch his breath, but Mike just hikes his legs up further around Harvey's waist, inviting him to continue.

Harvey loses something, as he lets his hips take over control and he holds on for the ride. There is nothing slowing them now, and he isn't sure if he could stop, but thankfully Mike never makes that demand, just grips his lovers back tighter, getting more and more vocal as they race on. Hips driving forward, Harvey finds himself holding on desperately to Mike, like he might escape. Fingers dig into his back, he's sure will bruise, but at least he knows how badly Mike needs this.

"Please, now, please, now," Mike starts chanting, needing to come, to find release because it's all too much, he can't find the coordination to pull himself off, and honestly doesn't even know if it will be necessary.

"Yes, yes that's it. Come on, Mike, come for me" Harvey says, he can feel his orgasm rushing right at him, and needs Mike right there with him, and manages to get a hand between them, jerks once then twice and his lover screams, body tenses, back arches. Semen shoots up on Mike's chest, practically to his neck, and Harvey doesn't stop, wringing those last few moments before he has to let go to drop fully on Mike and thrust in as white hot pleasure hits him like a train and he can't keep from gasping, almost sobbing as he empties himself into the man he loves with stuttered thrusts.

Time seems to slip away from him, and Harvey isn't sure he hasn't blacked out for a moment, because it feels like he is dragged back to consciousness. He starts to move, but Mike tenses so he waits for a moment, grateful he isn't squishing Mike.

He tries a moment later, whispering, "Shh, let me," to his still shaking lover.

Mike's legs twitch as Harvey moves them up a bit to pull out, carefully. He ties off the condom tossing it toward the trash can, and then uses tissues from the night stand to wipe up the mess on Mike's chest. He hopes Mike doesn't notice his hands are still have a fine tremble.

There doesn't seem to be any moving happening from his associate, so Harvey climbs down to the end of the bed to grab the duvet.

He settles the covers back up around them, as Harvey pulls Mike close, enjoying the warm skin under his fingers. The younger man throws an arm across Harvey's stomach, resting his head on his chest. Harvey's hand comes up to hold the arm on his abdomen, the other in Mike's hair.

Mike yawns against Harvey's chest and he can feel the air against his skin. He shifts and finds familiar legs getting wrapped around his. There is a soft hum as Mike tries to say something.

"Get some sleep," Harvey says, running his fingers through the sweaty hair on Mike's temple.

"-love you," Mike mutters, lifting his head to be heard.

Harvey's hand on Mike's arm squeezes reflexively and his chest tightens in a whole new way. He thinks suddenly how much those words mean to him, how much he would be destroyed if they were to go away, if he were to lose Mike to the senior partner's own stupidity.

"I love you too," he whispers, fear lacing his voice. It must be noticeable because Mike sits up and turns to look at Harvey.

"What's wrong?" he asks, eyes searching.

Harvey doesn't even know where the words come from, but suddenly they just come spilling out of his mouth.

"I love you so much, Mike, I'm so sorry that I didn't text, I was scared that I was going to mess this up, and I can't do that, Mike, I can't screw this up, this, us, I can't lose you, I'm a bastard-" Mike places a finger over Harvey's lips, before using his thumb to rub the small tear that leaked out of the corner of Harvey's eye.

"I am not going anywhere, Harvey Specter, and I love you too much to let you think for a moment that I won't fight, tooth and nail to keep us going," he pauses kissing the older man gently before continuing, "and together, you have admit, we could never lose."

Mike smirks a bit, and Harvey loves seeing it, knowing that he seeing strength that he helped build in his lover.

Then Harvey nods and closes his eyes briefly to shield the influx of emotion he feels. Lips capture his again, and he doesn't mind that Mike knows what he is doing, knows that Harvey hates this vulnerable side but still trusts him with it, and goes on kissing him until everything seems to contain itself again and he can trust himself.

Moving back down to his position on Harvey's chest, Mike sighs, shifting under the blankets, and mumbles, "you better not hog all the covers tonight."

It startles a laugh out of Harvey and they both laugh for a good long minute, until they trail off as first, Mike, then his lover drift off asleep with the sun just beginning to illuminate their bedroom.


End file.
